One Last Time
by laverene
Summary: Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep! Seriously Austin, I'm deeply worried about you! Are you okay? ... are we okay?


I watched Suburgatory finale last night and I was inspired to write this. And to you who read Story of A Kiss, don't worry I'm working on chapter two. I just couldn't wait to share this with you all lovely people :)

P.S I know the title is cheesy. But I couldn't think of anything beside that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ally couldn't sleep last night. she spent all night thinking how she was going to break the news. Because there was a 50/50 chances that he was going to be happy about it or upset over it. But there was no exit, she just has to tell him what was going on. So at midnight she texted him to meet her at Sonic Boom tomorrow. Although she was hundred percent sure he was going to go there anyway without her even texting him.

She got to the store supper early to clean the instrument. When she's stressed she tend to clean a lot to release all the clouded thoughts in her head.

She turned around when she heard the door open, but she was a little bit disappointed when she saw Trish instead of him.

"How you holding up?" Trish asked her best friend. She knew about the news and she already knew it since the beginning. And she also knew Ally was struggling to find the right time to tell him.

"I'm fine, I just don't know how to tell him," she sighed. "How would he react to this?"

"Well probably he'll freak out, or he'll be excited for you or he could be very angry at you for keeping this for too long," Trish said as she pulled out a magazine from her bag and started reading it.

Ally bit her lower lip while looking at the entrance door, she was so nervous in any minute he would be waltzing over here with Dez smiling and being all goofy. Then she looked back at Trish, "Maybe we should rehearse it?"

Trish groaned, "Als, you can't rehearse something like this. You just need to relax and wing it. I mean, it's not like you two are still together or anything so it would make it even easier to tell him you're leaving for New York."

Trish was right. It should be a breeze, they were not even a couple anymore so nothing going to hold her back. They weren't in love anymore. But why did she feel like it was so hard to tell him.

"You are absolutely right, I just have to tell Austin the truth. No more holding back!"

"Tell me about what?"

Ally quickly turned around and saw Austin and Dez standing behind the counter. It startled her, and suddenly the confidence that she had built earlier gone in a blink of an eye. "Oh hey Austin, when did you get here?"

"Not long," Austin smiled, that famous smile made the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. "So what are you going to tell me Ally?"

Her tongue couldn't form a word, "Uh, what?"

"You said you wanted to tell Austin the truth," Dez reminded her.

She shot Dez a glare, "Thank you Dez."

"You're welcome," Dez gave her a thumps up.

"So?" Austin looked at her.

Ally looked at Trish looking for help so she said, "Hey Dez, can you help me with something in the practice room?"

Dez looked at her weirdly, "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on!" Trish didn't give him a chance to respond and grabbed his wrist tight then dragged him upstairs.

It didn't help Ally though.

She felt worse being left alone with Austin who was waiting for her to spring out a word. She moved from the counter and sat down on the piano bench.

Austin followed her and sat on the remaining space on the bench and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She didn't have the courage to look at him in the eye. She kept her glare on her hands on top of her laps. "I'm fine."

"So what are you going to tell me?"

She sighed, "I.. I'm..you have to promise me you're not gonna be mad at me."

Austin laughed slightly and took her hand with his, "I could never be mad at you Als. So what's up?"

She closed her eyes and took the deepest breath, "I'm leaving for New York in a week."

Austin let go of her hands, and stood up. "Wait what?"

"I got accepted to Juilliard, and I... have to leave Miami." She explained to him, but he didn't even say anything, "I wasn't expecting to get in to be honest with you but I did, and it's a really good opportunity for me to pursue my dream.. and I'm sorry for telling you at the last minute."

Silence.

"Please say something.."

She wasn't expecting this next part. "I'm happy for you! I hope you're happy in New York, I know you have been dying to go to Juilliard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to hold you back like two years ago with the whole MUNY incident. I hope you have fun in New York." He smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake it.

She looked at him weirdly but she shook his hand anyway. Their eyes locked, now she wasn't sure if all what he had just said was genuine or not.

"Aus-"

"I have to go, I have a shift at my parents store," He said. "Goodbye Ally."

"Bye Austin."

* * *

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Hi Austin, it's Ally hey I was wondering if you were okay? Trish, Dez, and I are going to the beach this afternoon, do you want to join us?_

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Can you come by Sonic Boom real quick?_

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Austin, it's Ally. Are you okay? You're not returning any of my calls!_

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Seriously Austin, I'm deeply worried about you! Are you okay? ... are we okay?_

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Hey Austin, I miss you. Please call me back, please.._

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Austin please! Mimi said you aren't home but I knew you are inside. I'm outside please talk to me._

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Austin please pick up! Talk to me!_

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Dez told me you are upset with me because I didn't tell you sooner. I'm so sorry for that, but please talk to me or at least text me._

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_I'm leaving in three days._

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_If you aren't okay about me leaving for New York, why didn't you just say so?_

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Please Austin..._

_**Hey you've reached Austin leave a message after the beep!**_

_Fine if you're gonna be this way. Be this way. I'm tired of always calling and calling and leaving you a bunch of messages but you never return it. My farewell is tonight, come if you want to. I don't even care. Just incase you didn't come, thanks Austin for everything. And goodbye. Nice knowing you._

* * *

The night before her departure, Ally stayed up all night at Sonic Boom. She didn't care if it was almost two in the morning, this place was the one thing she was going to miss the most.

She loved this store. So many memories were made here, this place define who she was. The place was where she fell in love with music. She grew up in this place and it was going to be hard to leave this place behind.

Not to mention, this place was the first time she met Austin. Where they formed a team and worked together to be successful in the music industry.

Where she realized that she might had a crush for him.

Where he asked her on a date.

Where they said their last goodbye.

Ally double checked the counter, incase there was something that she forgot to bring to New York.

She grabbed her bag, and walked upstairs to the practice room, a distinct memory flashed back randomly in her head _"We're partners!"_

She closed her eyes before taking a really deep breath, and opened the door. Her eyes went wild when she spotted Austin sitting at the piano.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she watched him slowly stood up.

"I came by your house and saw that you're light were off so I figured you are here, since you can't sleep with your light's off," he told her, walking toward her slowly.

"Why are you here, you made it crystal clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me, when you didn't return my texts or calls."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm trying to distant myself from you."

"But I'm just in New York, you can come visit anytime you want." She noticed that he was walking closer to her.

"It won't be the same," he said. "I'm glad we broke up."

She was taken back by this. What did he mean by that?

"If we were still together, I would feel worse than what I'm feeling right now."

She nodded, "Yeah me too."

"It's some what easier to let you go now that we are no longer in love."

"I totally agree.."

"And, I want to say goodbye.." he said.

Her breath got heavier as she noticed how close they had become. She was pinned between the door and him. His nose touched hers.

"But you already said goodbye.." she whispered.

"I can say it again," he told her. Then his hand caressed the side of her face before capturing her lips with his. She gasped before letting herself to bring her hands to play with his beautiful blonde hair.

His hands traveled down her waist, she shivered as she felt his hand on her naked skin. They slowly pulled apart to take a breath and look at each other.

Austin laid on the floor as he still held her with his gaze, he signaled her to come down but she hesitated. But he didn't even wait for her answer. One of his hands grabbed her hand and gently led her on top of him. A gasp escaped her. Then he pressed his lips against hers, and her mouth parted. He slowly moves his lips away to the line of her jaw as he murmured, "One... last time.."

* * *

As Ally opened her eyes she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist. It was seven in the morning, two hours before her departure, she quietly removed his arm to find her clothes.

She watched him sleep and smiled. She didn't even bother to wake him up to say goodbye anymore, because they already did that a couple of time.

Finally she ripped an empty page of her book and wrote down something, she put it on top of his clothes that she had folded neatly for him.

She tiptoed her way out of the room and took a last glance at him before closing the door.

Nine am.

Austin woke up, feeling the emptiness beside him. He looked around the room to find no clue of her. He took his phone and checked on the time, 09:07 am. She probably on the plane on her way to New York.

He looked to his right side and found his clothes were folded neatly beside him and smiled. Then he noticed the piece of paper on top, and picked it up gently:

_I might still be in love with you. -Als_

* * *

I know I know I'm evil, but I had to stop there because it felt right. Maybe a sequel in this near future, whatcha think?

Please review!

~Liana


End file.
